


Love Me After The End

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Anakin wasn't sure what he expected from death but this was too good to be true.Day 15 - "I thought you had forgotten."





	Love Me After The End

**Author's Note:**

> You know that scene where harry dies but not dead? think that

He knew death wasn't the end of life but that didn't mean it wasn't still odd. One moment he was watching, seeing, really seeing, his son for the first time and the next he was standing in the Jedi Council. He looked down at his hands and they were his. Not the old and scarred hands he's grown to know or the young hands that slaughtered his own kind, just his hands. They had no physical form other than being himself. It was odd and comforting all the same.

"You'll get used to it."

Anakin turned to see his old friend. He looked just as he always had, "I'm sorry."

Obi waved a hand at him, "I think nothing of it. It doesn't matter now. Regret, sorrow, and anger are nothing worth holding onto now. There's nothing to do with it here."

Anakin looked around again, "And where is here?"

"You tell me?"

"The Jedi Council."

Obi's eyes widened slightly, "Really I assumed you'd think of Naboo."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Because this is your afterlife, it reflects the place you felt most at home," Obi paused and looked around as if the room finally revealed itself to him, "That would also explain why I'm here."

Anakin's eyes widened. He hadn't given much thought to death or what it would bring but now he felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry I dragged you into my," he gestured around the room, "I don't know how any of this works or how to let you leave but I don't want to hold you hostage. You say there's no point in anger but I murdered you. I won't force you here any longer."

"Who said I would want to leave?"

"Obi-wan..."

"Anakin, you have and always will be my hope and in your last moments, you proved me correct."

Anakin felt tears well in his eyes and was surprised at the feeling, "I thought after all these years. After everything I'd done."

Obi laughed, "And here I thought you'd forgotten how much I do love you."

Anakin wipped his face and pulled in a gulp of air he didn't need. Being dead was new but it didn't have to be bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.
> 
> Ive always loved this ship but I find it hard to write for. I hope you like it though!


End file.
